Super Smash Brothers split up and sing?
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Smashers join music groups and sing. Some are solos. Some are unlikely groups. Am I saying Some to much sorry. hehe


Super Smash brothers split up and sing?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day all the smashers found a favourite hobby.  
  
Link: Hey guys? Do you like to sing?  
  
Marth: Yeah.  
  
Roy: Tottaly.  
  
Peach: I sing in front of Mario all the time!  
  
Mario: With Luigi, I love anything!  
  
Ganondorf: Yup.  
  
C. Falcon: I sing to myself when I look into my mirror.  
  
((puppy dog: Really. He does! I hear him!))  
  
Zelda: Oh yeah. Remember Link? I sang to you in that karaoke bar you took me to?  
  
Link: Oh yeah. I loved that night!  
  
Y. Link: Only in front of my friends.  
  
Nana and Popo: *taunt*  
  
Falco: Only on low notes like Doh.  
  
Fox: Middle notes.  
  
Luigi: What Mario said. Names reversed.  
  
Pokemon: *confused. Run away*  
  
Bowser: VERY VERY low notes.  
  
Ness: Too young.  
  
Samus: When Pink is sick, I cover for her.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi! (Translation: Yoshi language, yes. Human language, no.)  
  
D.K: Duh, what are we, duh, taklking about again?  
  
Marth: I told you yes. High notes are my specialty.  
  
Roy: Middle No--  
  
Link: I'm not asking for what notes!  
  
Roy: Oh.  
  
Dr. Mario: I have to fix up patients but why don't you all join different groups or bands or do solos or something.  
  
Marth: That might actually be a good idea!  
  
Peach: Sweet!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Here are the names:  
  
Marth, Roy and Link in a music band. Notes: Marth High. Roy Middle. Link Low  
  
----------------------------  
  
C. Falcon, Bowser and Ganondorf in a band. Notes: C. Falcon middle. Ganondorf high. Bowser VERY VERY low.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Peach: Solo singer Notes: High low middle. Actually, all of notes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Samus Fills in for Pink. Notes: All.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nana and Popo. Notes: Nana high and middle. Popo middle and low.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ness: Too young. Even if Nana and popo are younger then him.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Mario and Luigi  
  
Notes: All. All.  
  
----------------------------  
  
D.K.: Has no idea so I'll leave him out.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Fox and Falco Notes: Falco low and middle. Fox high and middle.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yoshi doesn't know how to speak english.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Pokemon aren't included. Not even Mewtwo.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Zelda and Y. Link Notes: Zelda All. Y. Link middle.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dr. Mario has to be a doctor. Not a singer  
  
Now its time for the names!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Marth: How about we call ourselves the Bishi Boys?  
  
Link: Whats that mean?  
  
Roy: It means Cute Boys. Just in japenese. So it sounds better.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Puppy dog: Great name! I'll be routing for you Marth!  
  
Roy: What about me?  
  
Link: And me?  
  
Puppy dog: And I guess you two.  
  
Roy and Link: *feel special*  
  
------------------------------  
  
Peach: Just plain ol' Peach.  
  
Puppy dog: Good name. I wish "Just plain ol' Peach" The best of luck.  
  
Peach: Thanks!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Bowser: How about the turtle shells?  
  
C. Falcon: No!  
  
Ganondorf: How about the gay mighty singers?  
  
C. Falcon: I like I like!  
  
Puppy dog: -_-' Gay mighty singers. Ok. No luck to you 3.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Samus: Just a substitute.  
  
Puppy dog: Just a substitute. Cool name.  
  
Samus: No I mean-- *sigh* Wait a minute that is a good name!  
  
Puppy dog: -_-'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nana: How about the Icicle Singers?  
  
Popo: Nah. How about the Ice Climbers rock?  
  
Nana: Nah. how about...  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Popo: Nah how about the Kid climbers?  
  
Nana: Nah. How about Kid climbers?  
  
Popo: Ok!  
  
Puppy dog: *snoring. wakes up* huh? Oh. Cool name. *walks out into the next room.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mario: Let's call us the Italy Rockers?  
  
Luigi: *practicing singing and then stops* Sure.  
  
Puppy dog: Italy Rockers? I'm still routing for Marth in Bishi Boys.  
  
Roy: And?  
  
Puppy dog: AND Link and Roy. I guess.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Fox: Animal Workers!  
  
Falco: Delivery!  
  
Fox: Animal Workers!  
  
Falco: No! I mean delivery! Pizza's here!  
  
Fox: I know Animal Worker-- Oh. hehe  
  
Falco: -_-' Fine. Animal Workers.  
  
Puppy dog: Uh, cool name *runs out and into the next room*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Zelda: Jow about Popcicle Rocksickles?  
  
Y. Link: Nah. How about the Linkers?  
  
Zelda: Fine.  
  
Puppy dog: Nice name. I've been saying this throughout the whole thing. Almost. I wish Marth AND the others best of luck. Go Bishi Boys! Whoo!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it. I'll continue it. Soon. Reviews please. 


End file.
